(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to aquariums and more particularly to a life support system for an aquarium.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
No prior art patents are known wherein a life support system for an aquarium discloses the arrangement of a package including an air pump, gang valves for controlling the air therefrom, and a control unit for a heater are arranged in close coupled relation to the aquarium and normally hidden from view thereby.